In the Whitest Darkness
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When returning to Destiny Islands Roxas and Namine get their own life. But the rest are still gone. Riku dreams of the times that he had met with Axel and how their times together had grown short and sad. Now Riku has a chance to change everything.AkuRiku
1. Prologue

Rea: Okay this is the beginning of my very first AxelxRiku fanfic. Hope yall will enjoy it. Lots of angst and yaoi. This is in first person and it's kind of obvious who it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts material at all. I own only the plot.

* * *

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 0: Prologue

I open my blue-green eyes to be welcomed only by darkness. After Sora closed the door, I ended up trapped here. Before Mickey had left me to wander, he gave me a black cloak like jacket to wear. It falls to my heels of my, now, black boots. As I begin to walk the silver pendulum chains clang musically against my chest. The pitch black ends to reveal white swirls dancing everywhere. A man with the same outfit stands before me. His fire red hair spiked downward a ways to his shoulders while upside down purple teardrops sit underneath electric green eyes. The red head tilts his head up, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I narrow my eyes to glare at the man who deserves only silence. He only chuckles at me and throws his arms to the side. A weapon in each hand appears, they're called chakrams, which are red and silver, in his hands. The first spins past, only barely missing my torso. The other spirals toward my head and I jump out of the way just in time. Way to Dawn, my sword, flashes into my hand as I stand straight.

After only walking a few feet I collapse to the ground grasping my chest. The piercing darkness slashes at me to use and join the dark. My sword disappears as I fall backward and I clench my eyes shut, praying that I don't break. A gloved hand touches my face and I feel it push my silver hair away from my features. I peek an eye open to see red followed by green. Not understanding why, I chuckle, "You look like an odd Christmas Tree." I fully open my eyes to see the red head's mouth full open.

But within a minute he chuckles as well, "Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

I nod slightly, "Riku…Riku Haku."

Axel helps me up, "Ya know Riku, I can help you control that dark urge of yours, the urge to dive into darkness."

As I nod yes the scene blurs and my body springs up off the bed. Silver hair sticks to the nape of my neck. It was only a dream-no a nightmare that haunts me. Little does Axel know, the only ting I wanted, and still do, to dive into is his arms. .


	2. First: Why?

Yami Rea: I'm really inspired with this story that it shocks me. Anyway I hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters or the excerpt from below from the song Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.

* * *

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 1: Why?

_Take me away_

_A secret place_

_A sweet escape _

_Take me away _

_Take me away _

_To better days_

_Take me away_

_A hiding place  
_

Riku sat next to Roxas and Sora. The two lovers held hands as they leaned against the trunk of the paopu tree. That is while Riku was lying down on the steady tree. His aquamarine eyes closed and he slowly drifts into sleep.

* * *

I stood with my sword drawn, waiting for a moment to strike. Axel stood across from me, twirling his chakrams in a bored fashion. I launch forward only to be flung back when our weapons clashed. After a few more desperate attempts on my part, I finally start to catch on. As I launch forward Axel falls back and lands on his butt while he catches me in his open arms. Axel smiles, "You can't be so reckless. When they say to 'hit the ground running' you're suppose to have a plan first. Just relax and have fun with it." For the first time since closing off the door and that dreaded castle oblivion, I smile. As I stare into his electrical green eyes I barely noticed that Axel had pulled me into a loose hug. At first, the contact felt weird but as I relax the contact begins to feel needed and wanted.

* * *

A small cool hand rests on Riku's pale forehead. His eyes open to see Roxas, but no Sora. Riku sits up and slides gracefully off the tree, "Where did Sora go?"

Roxas glances to the shore. "You started to roll off in your sleep. I told Sora to go ahead and get something to eat…that I would get you up."

Riku nods, "Thanks…Hey Roxas, what exactly happened to Axel?"

Pain wells up in the young man's eyes, "Well he's gone…unlike me, Axel didn't have a body to come back to so…he's just gone. Why do you want to know?"

Riku begins walking away, "Just thought that maybe he wasn't gone."

After dinner Sora and Roxas snuggled up on the couch in Sora's house. When they had come back, Roxas moved in with Sora and his mom, even though she had just died, while Riku moved into his empty house. His parents had died in the year that he was gone and left the house to Riku. The lunar haired male almost always ate at Sora's then went home so he could drift back to that special darkness that mixed with light all to well. Before falling asleep, Riku vows that I the morning he'll contact Kairi and ask to speak with Namine.

* * *

"You're doing good Riku. If you keep that mind of yours thinking then you'll be in complete control in no time," the pyro says as he smiles.

I sat down and began to try and catch my breath. Axel plops down next to me and leans backward. Curiously I turn to Axel, "So…what are you? Do you side with light or dark?"

"I'm a Nobody…"

"Excuse me?"

"A Nobody is a shell of what the person use to be. We have no hearts. We have no feelings. But we remember what it's like and we want it back."

I sigh deeply, "But why me…why help me when I want to destroy your precious Organization?"

Axel laughs lightly, "I only joined that group because I want a heart…I want it all back. Roxas and Sora treated me like I was normal that I wasn't a nobody. But you Riku, you make me feel that way and I don't want you to be devoured by the dark."

* * *

Rea: I hope yall like it! Beause i'm going to be working on this one a lot!


	3. Second: Demyx

Rea: I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you readers enjoy…well reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Disney worlds.

* * *

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 2: Demyx

At 9a.m. a tired voice answers the phone. Riku yawns, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Riku, meet me at the shore headed to your island, in thirty minutes. Don't be late." a shy and anxious voice says. Tired and worried Riku dresses in blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt before running out the door. On the shore stood Namine in a simple white dress that fell to her heels. The waves rolled up the beach and soak her feet and the rim of dress. Riku noticed immediately that she still was in her night dress. Her long blonde hair draped down her shoulders and light colored eyes gaze at the ocean. Riku steps just where the ocean cannot reach him. The blonde girl turns to Riku, "It's been a year since it all ended. Aren't you happy?"

"Look Namine I know you still have powers. But why did you call me here?" he questions.

Namine smiles, "I want to help you. When Axel died as a Nobody, his human body was still alive. His spirit along with countless other members of the Organization is trapped in that white darkness. With your ability to handle light and ark…you are the only one who can go. Please Riku, go save them. All that are there still have bodies they can go to."

Riku's eyes go wide and hope curses through him, "Okay Namine, I'll do it, as soon as you can send me!"

Her smile grows, "Good…because you're leaving now. Don't worry I'll explain it to the others. Just hurry!" A portal of white appears and Riku is sucked inside, blacking out almost instantly.

* * *

His lips touch down on mine gently. How I've wanted and waited for this. I had told him all about me but when I had told him that even with my friends I still feel lonely. Axel had smiled and made his move. Today marked a week and a half since we meet. Axel leans back, "I'm sorry Riku…I should leave now." He smiles sadly at me before opening a portal and leaving. I just sit there wondering why I didn't go after Axel…the way I wanted to, so bad.

* * *

Riku looks up at the whitest darkness he had seen so many time before. It was the same as when he used to meet Axel. This would explain why the young man felt violent tugs at his heart. So to begin his mission Riku begins to walk, hoping that he could find the survivors soon. A few hours later Riku ended up on a beach shore. At first he thought that he had come back to his home, which is till a shaggy dog runs down the shoreline and continues to bark at an empty space on a rock. Now struck with a sense of curiosity, Riku hurries over and shoos the dog away. Once gone a transparent figure materializes before Riku's eyes. Immediately Riku recognized him as one of the survivors. The boy's blonde hair fell to his shoulders and the top is shaped in a mullet type fashion. Playful blue eyes glance over Riku. The boy still wore his Organization 13 attire. The boy smiles, 'You must be Riku our rescue party. I'm Demyx, even though it's not my real name…or…I don't know."

Riku raises an eyebrow, "Yes that's me but how do you know who I am?"

Demyx pouts, "Axel told me that you would come before he…got…"

"Finish your sentence! What happened to Axel?" the lunar haired boy asks with wide eyes.

Demyx looks at Riku with sad eyes, "Not just Axel…he got Zexion too! There are the spirits of the other members as well. But they just want our spiritual power so they can escape…I'm the only one left."

Riku growls underneath his breath, "Who and where are they? Plus where are we?"

He smiles, "Well we're in Atlantica or well the shore that leads there. I had to be close to water. It's where I get my strength. But it's Xehanort who's doing it all. They went back to the World That Never Was."

Riku starts down the beach, "Okay well come on, we have to get out of here so we can save Axel and Zexion." Demyx grins happily and falls in line with Riku as a portal of white swallows them.

* * *

Axel hadn't shown up for weeks…almost a month if I counted right. Either he didn't want to see me again or he's busy doing the dirty work for the Organization. As a portal opens and Axel steps, out my heart jumps into my throat. Taking a breath I stumble out a question, "Why did you come back?" I instantly regret saying that because it came out icy and cruel, making Axel's features and posture droop.

He steps toward me, "Look, Riku, I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just lust. But distance makes the heart grow fonder." Axel's arm snake around my torso, under my arms, and around my mid back. He pulls me close and places kisses down the side of my face till he reaches my lips. I wrap my arms around his slim waist and Axel lowers his head the small distance to where our lips meet. It was soft, gentle, and ended quickly. Axel frowns, "I really like you Riku. But I only have so much time. Sora has begun to catch on…he plans to kill all of the Organization so he can save everyone. Please don't do what I think you're going to do."

I lower my eyes, "I have to Axel, and they're my friends too."

Axel steps back, "Please don't…let me see Roxas one more time?"

My eyes widen and anger flushes through me, "Is he all you care about? You just don't want me to go because then you can't see him!" He goes to reach for me but I back away. I glare into his now dull green eyes, "Just leave me alone."

Axel finally grabs a hold of me. As he reels me in closer I let my hand slam across his face. I fall back to the ground as Axel cups his cheek in his hand. "Riku…I just wanted to tell him the good news. That I finally found my light…I think I'm in love with you Riku."

* * *

Demyx smiles down at Riku as his eyes flutter open to reveal a watery aquamarine. As Demyx begins to start a conversation, Riku throws him down as electrified needles sail through the place where they were sitting. Demyx turns and glares, "So you want me gone too, huh Larxene?"

Riku stands and musters all his strength. In a flash his sword, Way to Dawn, appears in his hand. "Well Larxene, I'm here to take you down!" shouts Riku.


	4. Third: Yo Ho

Rea: Yay! I'm going to start throwing Riku into some strange worlds that he's never been to. But I'm sure everyone can guess this first one. If you can't I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts. Or the world. Or the song which is Falling in Love and the artist is Falling Up. Now if anyone has ever listened to the song it has nothing to do with what you think of, it's about someone and their relationship with God.

_______________________________

_You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
You are my wings to fly  
You are the wind beneath them  
I miss you every night, when I close my eyes  
You put your feelings down  
You stopped your tears you brought me love  
You held to my heart  
You held with hope to have me near  
Sometimes I close my eyes  
Sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are, you are the love of my life  
__You reached me in my need  
Your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin  
You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
My everything is you  
The very motions that I move  
And everything with richness  
The richness of the peace you bring  
_

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 3: Yo Ho

Riku zigzags past the electrified needles. Larxene stood a good few yards away looking way to confident for her own good. A needle heads toward Demyx instead. At Demyx's small shriek, Riku jumps in the way and the needle catches Riku in the shoulder. While the needle plants itself into Riku's shoulder, electric shocks curse through his body. Riku lies on the ground wincing and twitching ever so slightly. Demyx grabs the needle and with all his might, tries to pull it out. By staying in that world Demyx isn't transparent any longer and he's able to yank the needle out. The blonde launches the needle and it crashes through her chest. With an evil shriek Larxene falls down and pulls at the needle with the last of her strength. After she faded away the needle clanks to the ground. Demyx pulls Riku up and they head off again. Riku sighs, "Thanks for helping out. I'll protect you better…next time."

"Don't worry; I want to help out any way I can. I believe in you because Axel believes in you," the blonde smiles.

The scenery dissolves and they appear in a market place of some kind. Men gathered around crates and drink spilled out of the mugs that were firmly placed in there rough hands. Demyx walks Riku to a dock lit by the moonlight. Riku sighs, "How are we going to get to the World That Never Was?"

Demyx shrugs. "We have to find the portal. It's located in…I don't know."

The lunar haired male stares into the deep blue of the water before lying back. "We had better get started. There are a whole lot of other nobodies…things we have to get past." Boots smack against the wooden dock. Riku turns around and glares. The man wore an Organization robe. With an earring in his left ear the man's bleach blonde hair contrasts with the sinister appearance. "Who are you?" questions Riku.

The sinister man grins evilly. "I am Luxord, Nobody of time." Demyx jumps up and stalks toward Luxord. But before the blonde can say a word, he's surrounded by giant cards. Luxord glares at Riku, "You have to defeat me before times runs out or Demyx is mine." The lunar haired male nods and launches forward despite his still injured shoulder. Card after card, deflects Riku's attacks, preventing him from landing a single blow. Countless pirates and civilians hurry by but none stop, except one. Riku lies on his back against the cloud ground as Luxord looms over him. The dreadful blonde opens his mouth. But a hilt of a sword slams into the back of his head. Riku sits up, "Thanks…um…who are you?"

The pirate smiles, "Captain Jack Sparrow, no charge. Anyways I best be off."

As Jack walks off, Demyx runs over, "Are you okay Riku?"

Riku nods, "I will be once I kill the nobody." The point of his swords slides into Luxord's chest and the nobody dissolves into black flecks.

Demyx scowls, "I'll be right back .Don't want that cut getting nasty." He runs off into a small shop on the corner. Within ten minutes he comes back with a roll of bandages.

Once Riku's shoulder is wrapped he begins to walk to an alley. "We should keep going. Still plenty of Nobodies waiting for us."

Demyx nods, "Okay…" About halfway into the alleyway they are sucked back into the special darkness.

* * *

Axel always came to me once a day, just to make sure I was still there. After the affection and loving words, Axel would try to tell me not to go through with my plan. My plan…my plan to capture Roxas. Because deep down I know that once I do…I will have to use the darkness…Ansem's darkness. Something I have been dreading to do. That's why in three days…I'll never see Axel again. My fire to my soul…my warrior. As his luscious lips press down on mine, sorrow racks through my body. I have to tell him today. "Axel…in three days…I'm so sorry." His green eyes dull as he kisses me again, "I understand."

* * *

Riku's eyes open to see black and he panics. Demyx's soothing voice calls out to him, "Relax, I'm carrying you." Riku stopped struggling and looked up at Demyx questioningly. Demyx laughs, "I may look small and weak but I'm not. I think we're close to the next world."

Riku grunts, "Good, I'll walk from here."

Demyx lets him down, "When you faint and black out…its memories right? Like a complete memory?"

Riku nods sadly, "That year in that white darkness would have been unbearable without Axel."

______________-

_______________-

The world was Pirates of the Caribbean.


	5. Fourth: Pumpkins & Ghouls

Rea: Okay. I'm trying to make these chapters longer. Thus those who have been reading my Realm of Sorrow will have to wait a little while before I can post any updates. On the other hand this story is going along smoothly with a twist here and there, but that's because I take the notebook to school with me. . Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters or Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas or the part where Jack Skellington sings below for it is out of the movie. I do own the plot and development. Also, I don't own the song excerpt. Mandy Moore does…from her song lock me in your heart.

____________________-

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 4: Pumpkins and Ghouls

Take me to a place  
Where the magic and dreams become true  
Take me all the way  
Boy I want you to  
Lock me in your heart  
And throw away the key  
Show me love  
The way it's supposed to be  
Lock me in your heart  
And never let me go  
I must confess  
You are the best  
So baby come and take me home  
Take me baby, take me away

Besides the spooky and dark buildings and such, there is a happy and joyful mood. A walking, talking skeleton dressed in a black and white striped suit, with a bat bowtie dances over to them. "Hi there! Who are you people…?"

Riku raises an eyebrow, "Well I'm Riku and that's Demyx. We're looking for someone."

The skeleton grins, "I'm the Pumpkin King or Jack Skellington. I hope that you are not with that reaper."

Demyx raises his eyebrow as well, "Does he have pink hair?" Jack nods and the blonde continues. "Then he's not with us. We're looking for him though, but can't seem to find him."

"Well, anyways come with me. You can help us with our preparations for the holiday."

Riku and Demyx follow the lanky skeleton to an odd sort of graveyard where the moon shone bright. "Where are we?" asks Riku. Jack points his long bony finger to the curly hill. "We're at Spiral Hill…I don't mean to put you in danger but the reaper promised to leave if I brought you to him."

Muffled claps echo from the gloved hands of the approaching figure. Fluffed pink hair surrounds his pink eyes and evil grin. Demyx stares at him, "Marluxia…I knew it was you."

Riku's sword materializes into his hand. At this challenge Marluxia draws out his scythe with the pink blade. Without hesitation, Riku charges at the pink reaper. The scythe slices and forces Riku to leap the other way, leaving Marluxia's countenance cocky and confident. Demyx scurries to the top of Spiral Hill without a soul noticing him. Riku continues charging Marluxia but every time the young man is reflected backwards by the swing of the deadly scythe. It would be flung so fast it appeared only a bright rosy blur. No blood had been drawn but Riku's jean became adorned in slashes. Suddenly, Marluxia and his scythe clatter to the ground with a sprawled out Demyx on the top. The blonde picks up the scythe as he stands and runs to the side. Riku dashes forward and plunges Way to Dawn through the pink haired man's chest cavity. As Marluxia begins to fade away and his scythe evaporates, Riku hurries to Demyx. The blonde raises an eyebrow as the skeleton dances over to them.

Jack smiles sheepishly, "I'm terribly sorry about all of this. But since you've rid Halloween Town of that pest, I'll put in a good word about you both to Santa. Now let's see…"

The lunar haired boy's eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "Did you say Santa?" Jack nods and sends Riku into a light chuckling fit. "Well Sora was telling the truth after all."

Jack bends at his waist to come to Riku's eye level. "You know Sora, the Keyblade master?"

Demyx's countenance shines, "Yep we know him! Hey I mean we are friends with him!" Riku shoots Demyx a glance that makes him close his mouth.

"Jack! Jack!" a feminine voice came from the graveyard's entrance. A rag doll wearing a dress of mixed-matched patterns runs over. Her red hair falls to her waist as she stops to stand by the lanky skeleton. Once their fingers intertwined together he addresses the girl. "Sally, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Sally, the rag doll, nods, "Oh Jack it was terrible. A vortex seemed to open and three male figures emerged. Each had a hooded cloak on but I overheard names. But they came wielding weapons yet nothing was damaged. Two seemed to be in it together. It was frightening."

Jack smiles, "Well as long as nothing and no one was damaged."

"Who were they? You said you heard names," Demyx chimes in.

"Of course they were; Xaldin, Zexion, and Axel."

"Yes Sally." Jack pulls her close to him and he begins to sing softly but firmly. "Like a memory long since past. Here in an instant, gone in a flash!"

As Demyx claps for Jack's brilliant talent, Sally points to Riku. Demyx spins around just in time to catch Riku into his arms, unconscious once more.

* * *

Axel smiles sadly, "I don't just remember…I have memories that fill my dreams…memories of my family. The weird part is…They are memories as if I am still alive and looking at them from a bed. I call to them but they don't answer."

I kneel down in front of the sitting Axel. "Then why don't you quit the Organization? Come back with me. We'll go to your parents and you can have your life back." I plead with the fiery nobody.

A tiny smile crosses his lips and he pulls me down onto his lap. Axel caresses my hand in his and smiles mournfully. "I'm sorry but…my fate has been sealed. I cannot walk the road to dawn with you." Hot tears erupt from my eyes as I bury my head into his cloaked chest. My emotions run wild as he tries to soothe me. The love of my life stokes my hair. "I'm sorry Riku. I want to really I do. But I would most likely be devoured by the light….consumed till I was nothing. Please understand."

I understand perfectly and I didn't want to point out that being a 'nobody' meant that he was already nothing to begin with. The tears continue to roll down my cheeks. How could this be? Finally I've found someone I can truly care for…and I have to leave him. In two days I may never see Axel again. I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I want to be with you."

The red head sighs deeply, his breath trailing down my neck. "I know Riku…I want to be with you too. But it can't happen and you know that. I'm sorry…"

Neither of us said anything once Axel said what he did. A peaceful yet sorrowful silence began to envelop us. That's when his lips press gently against my neck before sliding away from me. Refusing to shed another tear in front of Axel, I stay rooted to the ground. I wait and listen as a portal is revealed and Axel's footsteps disappear, the portal of pure darkness snaps shut. A solitary tear descends down my cheek as I close my eyes, longing for Axel to be with me back home when I open them.

* * *

Eyes open to reveal aquamarine orbs. Riku looks up to see a round shaped person whose head appears to be in the shape of a cone. A black top hat of un-normal size sits on his head while a ribbon with the title 'mayor' adorns his suit. As Riku's eyes finish focusing he screams, startled by the appearance of the Mayor. Demyx and Jack rush into the cramped room, alarmed by the scream. The Mayor's head makes a 180 degree turn changing his smiling face into a frown. "I didn't mean to frighten him. Sally left after sewing up the cut in his pants. She told me to watch him. Oh Jack, I'm only an elected official!"

"It's okay Mayor," Jack reassures him.

Riku swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands straight. "Can we leave now?"

Jack's skull bobs up and down. "Yes when ever you like to. Oh and tell Sora I said hello."

Riku smiles politely before dragging Demyx off quickly. Wanting to get out of the twisted holiday town as fast as possible.


	6. Fifth: Surfing Sand

Rea: Really sorry that the chapters may seem short or rushed or even late… I'm attempting to expand my ideas and let you all actually know what I'm cooking up over here. Especially since I know that this couple doesn't get very much attention, which truly is a shame. Hopefully I'll begin to get more feedback??? Anyways…I might as well continue writing, but ya, how do I know if this is being read if I receive no feedback??? Anyways…thanks to youtube I was able to make the scene where Riku and Roxas meet more believable and true game/book wise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. I also don't own the song; it's called Crazy Loop by Dan Balan.

_______________-

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 5: Surfing Sand

_You'll be hurt if you'll kiss me  
You gotta, gotta believe me  
But if you want it so badly  
Then why don't you say so, lady._

_And If you'd wanna take it back  
You don't wanna take it back  
You don't wanna take it back, my love  
Don't you wanna love?  
Babe, you don't wanna take it back  
don't wanna take it back  
Back, back, back._

Riku and Demyx slowly make their way through that white darkness once again. "Ugh, how long does it take? Maybe Zexion should've escaped instead of me." Demyx whines.

Riku takes a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. _How can anyone put up with him?_ Riku thinks. "You know Demyx I killed…Okay my replica killed Zexion in that place, Castle Oblivion. How did he survive?"

Without warning Demyx comes to a halt causing Riku to crash into the back of him. The aquatic spirit pays no heed to Riku however. "To be honest…I don't know. I just remember Axel telling me about a conversation he overheard between Xemnas and Saix. Stuff about the few of us who ever after becoming a nobody remained uncontaminated by the darkness and that our humanly forms still exist. They planned to root out these people in their Organization." the blonde says dully. Riku intends to try and change the subject when out of the blue a hole appears beneath their feet. The stable ground leaves and the two plummet, blinded by flashing shades of all colors.

* * *

I sit on the white ground, while in actual reality it is nonexistent just like the nobodies. It had never occurred to me before, but this white darkness is so lonely. While in contrast to the darkness the lives and surrounds me is completely different…it's just cold. Nobodies truly are lonely creatures, unless they're like Axel. Axel and I…we're similar yet utterly diverse. We both fight for what we desire most but go about it differently…if only he would stay with me and walk alongside me. Especially since this will be the last time that I will see him. A portal of pure darkness forms and the man who holds my heart in the palm of his hand emerges. Without hesitation Axel pulls me into his arms. As he begins trailing kisses down my jawbone I wrap my arms around his slim waist. Leaving one last kiss on my forehead, Axel puts his forehead to my own. I close my eyes in content, enjoying the fact that I'm in his presence. Deep in my soul I know that Axel is alive…and not just a nobody pawn that is to be use by 'Superior'. My thoughts come to a screeching halt as the gentle pelting of wetness on my face snaps me back into reality. Worried I let my eyes open to see Axel's closed ones, fresh tears sliding over his purple reverse teardrop tattoos and onto me.

"I should never have kissed you in the first place. I knew if I did you would be hurt and I'm sorry Riku. I must be crazy." he whispers to me.I didn't know that nobodies could cry, but then again I don't consider him as just nobody. "I overheard Superior talking to Number Two about three of us who are untainted and still have a body that is waiting for us… I'm one of them, a lost soul. They've already discarded of one, Zexion, my mistake there. He had trusted Xemnas, the superior, when in reality Xemnas wanted him gone, he was a threat to his power. Demyx, a boy who controls water is one as well, he's…pure and couldn't hurt a fly. That's why he has assigned Demyx to a world revolving around Hades. Xemnas knows that Roxas is leaving and…I'm assigned to bring him back or kill him. Please Riku, hide him well. Make that man you have teamed with, keeps Roxas away from the Organization. Will you promise me that much?"

I was right and now even more torn than before. He's touched my soul with his fiery ways and behaviors…and now he wants to let me go completely. But either way I have to keep my end of the deal. Diz has given me a chance to awaken Sora from his memorial slumber…I have to get his nobody, Roxas, back to him. Given I don't want to take Roxas from his friend, Axel, but it's the only way that this will all come to an end. Axel's emerald eyes plead with me. I peck his lips ever so softly, 'I promise that I'll keep Roxas safe and away. If I don't…then I'll make him run away while I hold off the offenders. Then…I will save you Axel. I won't let you fall into darkness."

In that instant after finishing the last syllable of my sentence he pulls me close, encircling his arms around me. We seem to melt together…so warm and peaceful, not care in the world…together; heart, soul, and mind – till he pulls away. Worried I look up at Axel, "I love you."

He cups my chin, "I love you too. Don't worry; we'll see each other again in another life." His hand falls from my face and back down to rest at his side. A dark portal forms and he turns his back to me. Yet, before he steps through Axel turns to back to me. "Riku…the only way you'll win is if you become the darkness. So…I have something for you." With a few strides Axel stands in front of me once more. In his hands he presents to me a thin black ribbon. "I'm going to put this on you. It'll keep the power at bay while in the World That Never Was until you need to use it. You're eyes can't lie; you are you and not that corrupted heartless man. Please be safe Riku, if not for you then for me."

Axel ties the ribbon around my head, hiding my eyes from the world…or worlds. "How can I see anything then?"

His soft chuckle echoes around me. "Trust me when you really need to see…you'll be able to do it. Got it memorized?"

A smirk curves onto my lips. I lean up to place a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. "Got that memorized?"

I don't have to see his face to know that a smile stretches wide across his countenance. His footsteps proceed to get farther away from me, "Remember Riku, at least save Roxas. Don't worry about me." before disappearing completely.

* * *

Demyx pats the side of Riku's face. His eyes open to reveal sea colored orbs. "I remember exactly what he said. I've kept my promise; I took Roxas to safety. Now I can come back to save Axel and you two. WH-What where are we at?"

Demyx shrugs, "I have no idea but it's not safe with a nobody…well their mind lurking here. The underling nobodies have followed. I barely got you to safety. A guy named Aladdin brought us here. He said it's the Palace, but no one will mind, he lives here too. Didn't look like it though."

"We must be going to the worlds Sora went to. He use to talk about them with me. So…Demyx do you know which member is here?"

Demyx's head instantly droops. "Xigbar…he uses sniper guns and so do his underlings. There aren't many of them but they're still dangerous."

Riku sits up and runs a hand through his hair, taking in his surroundings for the first time. He sits on a bed made for a prince, adorned in medium blue sheets. A type of night stand sits next to the bed while a pair of doors bar off the room from either the closet or bathroom. Rugs of several patterns and colors lie scattered around the room. A different set of doors opens to reveal a boy and a girl. Each has black hair, brown eyes, and bronze skin. The male's hair is unkempt and short, he wears a dark purple vest and white Arabian pants with some patch work done to them. On the other hand the girl dresses as a princess with cerulean pants and a short top, while her hair is tied with three bands since it goes past her mid back.

They both walk over but only the guy speaks up. "I'm Aladdin and this is Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah. Demyx said you both are friends of Sora's. Is he still looking for you?"

Riku shakes his head. "No we all went home but…I've lost my other friends…"

Jasmine sighs, "Oh well…we were hoping Sora would be here as well. There are creatures lurking throughout the marketplace that aren't heartless and Aladdin cannot defeat them alone."

Demyx stands. "Don't worry about it Riku and I will take care of those pests. But we have to take out their leader. You haven't by any chance see any odd looking strangers have you?"

Both shake their heads no. Riku groans in response. "Well looks like we're off to the marketplace."

Aladdin gestures toward the exit. "I can take you there but that's all I can do for you."

Demyx smiles brightly. "That's okay, leave the rest to us."

So there they stood at the edge of the marketplace. Riku glances back at the other two. "Stay here and out of sight, let me handle it okay? Don't come out till he's dead. Understand?" Demyx and Aladdin nod in unison as they duck down behind a makeshift stall. With a deep breath Riku steps into the middle of the marketplace. "Alright you nobody come out!"

A hearty laugh echoes around him as the figure steps into the clearing. His black hair is tied back into a ponytail with white streaks through it. An eye-patch covers his right eye while his hands hold sniper rifles loaded with deadly purple light beams. "Well aren't you on time. Didn't think you would come. I saw you brought my buddy Demyx with you too. Never was much of a fighter."

Riku growls, "What are you anyway? Didn't Sora kill all you nobodies?"

Xigbar jumps on top of a barren stand. "A nobody is created from a strong heart while the creatures we have become are made from a strong hearted nobody's mind. Okie Dokie?"

A smirk curves onto Riku's lips. "Thanks for the info."

Riku leaps up at Xigbar and slashes at him. Xigbar evades the attack and releases a small stream of shots. With a dodge and a roll at the last second, Riku is able to escape the onslaught. As Riku stands back up another string of shots come at him. However this time Way to Dawn flashes into his hand, reflecting the bullets back at the Freeshooter. One lands in his leg, another in his arm, and a last one in his chest cavity, thus knocking him to the sanding earth. The guns clank to the ground while Riku makes hi way over to the dying gunman. Without any mercy Riku slides his sword deep into the man's chest. Xigbar and his lackeys alike begin to dissolve away.

Demyx springs up out of his hiding place and cheers, "You did great! Didn't get a single scratch!"

With a triumphant grin plastered on his face, Riku heads over to the two innocent standbys. "Demyx…we should be going. The sooner we leave the sooner we get to Xemnas…or Xehanort."

Demyx grabs a hold of Riku's wrist, "Be safe now Aladdin!" Gifted with some sense of knowing Demyx drags Riku into a random side room. Curious Aladdin follows, but when he opens the door he sees nothing.

* * *

I stand atop the skyscraper in the World That Never Was, waiting for Roxas. As the boy runs into site I not the neo shadows that instantly surround him. He glances up at me and I connect my eyes with his vibrant blue. Roxas pulls hi Keyblade into two before dashing up the front of the skyscraper. I smile as I let myself fall head first. As we pass each other he tosses a Keyblade at me. I grab hold of the black blade with chains on the side and a purple gem on the hilt. Then we're both fighting off the neo shadow heartless as the rain pelts against us.

As the last one disappears in a puff of smoke I turn to Roxas and raise the blade. Our battle starts the minute I lung at him. I don't want to use the darkness…maybe I can defeat him without it. I fall down against the wet ground as Roxas points both his blades at me threateningly. Desperate to buy myself some time I question him. "Why do you have the Keyblade?"

Roxas adjusts his grip on his swords. "Shut up!" he swings at me continuously as he takes his blade back leaving me only with my powers. We stand only a feet apart, "Quit fooling around!"

"Pretty pathetic," I says back to him.

Confused he glares at me with those blue eyes they remind me of Sora. "What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!" but he stops immediately realizing what he said to me.

I voice what we're both thinking. "You really are his Nobody…"

Now infuriated he yells at me, "I'm myself! I'm me!" before he charges at me with both blades. Quickly and swiftly I dodge the attacks. Until one comes to close and I use my dark shield to deflect him back. I fall to my knees in need of more energy. "You can't beat me, no matter how much you try!"

Fully convinced I can't do this myself I bring myself to my feet. "I guess so…" I reach and pull the ribbon from my eyes as Axel had said to do. "The power suppressed by my heart…" The black cloth falls to the ground like a feather. "If I were to be someone else…" I throw my arms out to the sides and release the darkness inside of me, Xehanort's darkness, and use its power. Darkness surrounds me as extra pillars of the dark blue, purple, and black protects me.

As the darkness clears I open my now fierce gold eyes. The power of the Guardian behind me sends strength throughout my-Xehanort's body. I re-materialize in front of the unsuspecting Roxas and Guardian grabs a hold of him lifting him by his upper arms. His grip on the Keyblades tightens but after a moment or two they fall to the ground and dissolve simultaneously. With my new voice, body, and Guardian I look at the blonde. "…The power of darkness."

Roxas fell limp and his breathing steady as I float back to the ground with him in my arms. His spiked blonde hair catches the rain as I pull my own hood back up. As I walk away I glance back one last time to see Axel standing in the alley across from the skyscraper. Before turning away himself he mouths his wishes to me, "Stay safe both of you."


	7. Sixth: Silent Schemer

Rea: Okay wow I can't believe I'm this far into the story. Still got a long way to go though…maybe I can get past 10 chapters. But I would hate to drag things out to far. As for the title I'm sure anyone can guess it. If not I'll let you know at the end. Alrighty i'm going to go ahead and update again instead of this weekend. so instead of telling you peeps why i named this chapter or how i came up with it. if you can tell me a reasoning and it comes close then i will write you a oneshot of your choice. just tell me the deatils.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the song; In the Shadows by The Rasmus.

___________________-

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 6: Silent Schemer

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

_________________-

Riku sits up and rubs the back of his head. Sitting next to him is Demyx. Riku looks around to see only grass and trees along with a towering rock structure to the North. Demyx pulls Riku to his feet, "We should probably go the way to the big rock. Might have some people." says the aquatic spirit. The lunar haired male nods signaling for them to begin walking. Finally at the entrance Demyx leans and puts his hands on his knees, "Who knew that I would take so l-" he stops mid-sentence and dashes up the pathway.

Worried for the spirit, Riku hurries after him. The Keyblader's eyes widen at the site of all of the lionesses and their cubs. Demyx links his arm with Riku's as they walk along the big cats. One in particular stops in front of them. She nudges her golden head against Riku's leg. "Demyx what's going on?"

"I thought I saw people…but I think Ms. Kitty wants you to follow her."

"Might as well. What could happen?" he says and lets the lion lead him to the inside cave in the upper section of the rock. The golden lioness pads over to a great lion. They rub their heads together as if they had forgotten about the two humans. But they wait patiently for the two cats to take notice of them once more. Finally the female turns back to them and gestures her head to a set of rock stairs. Obeying the feline's command Riku begins up the stairs with Demyx on his heels.

Riku stops cold the second he gets to the top. Next to him Demyx takes a sharp intake of breath. "Zexion are you okay?"

His slate colored hair falls down the right side of his face while his sharp blue eyes appear dull. Zexion's form lies on the ground with rope tied around his legs, torso, binding his arms, and another loosely around his neck that connects to the ground. With a weak voice Zexion looks up at Demyx, "D-Demyx run…get away."

Instead Demyx runs over to the other spirit. Riku on the other hand reaches out to stop him but lets his hand fall back down to his side. Demyx unties the rope from Zexion's neck and pulls him into his arms. A deep voice comes from behind Riku, "You should have listened Demyx."

Just as Riku turns around a giant tomahawk connects with his chest and is thrust back to the ground. With a groan Riku pulls himself to his feet. "Lexaeus I thought I got rid of you."

The maroon haired giant of a man heaves up his monstrous tomahawk. "I was offered a different fate and all I have to do is get rid of you." Way to Dawn materializes in Riku's hand. The next fifteen minutes is fallowed by swings, misses, and dodges.

While Riku continues to keep Lexaeus busy, Demyx works on untying Zexion. "He didn't hurt you did he Zexy?"

"No Dem, I just got pushed around a little. Let's just hurry and get out of here." The blonde nods determinedly as he continues to work out the knots in the firm rope.

On the other hand Riku continues to dodge the slices and heaves. Tiring quickly Riku dodges and dashes, ready for the kill. Lexaeus' sword misses once more and hits the ground. Within that second Riku runs up the side of the weapon. With a quick thrust, Riku's sword sticks into the brute's chest while he does a flip to escape. Lexaeus falls to his knees as he and his weapon being to dissolve. Once gone all that's left is Riku's sword sticking into the ground.

With the final knot undone Demyx lifts Zexion to his feet and over to Riku. Demyx smiles down at Riku, "Do you want to rest up here for a few hours? We could all use some relaxation and some planning time."

Riku nods and falls back, resting against the cooling rock. "I'm beat anyway. We'd either rest here or in the Betwixt and Between."

Zexion flashes a smile up at Demyx, "You can let me down Dem' I'll be okay." Demyx flushes a light shade of pink as he sets Zexion down in front of his partner. "Riku…I'm not sorry for what I put you through in Castle Oblivion."

The lunar haired male's eyes widen and narrow, "Why aren't you sorry! You put-forget it I understand. It made me stronger. At least I didn't get killed by a doll." he says with a grin stretching across his face.

Demyx pouts and sits down behind Riku, his back to both of them. For just an instance Zexion's face shows an emotion…hurt. "Demyx what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not, I happen to remember…I'm mad at you. I could have protected you! Or at least died with you…seen you one last time!" the water spirit yells as sobs escape his lips breaking his sentence and drowning him in sorrow.

Riku turns around and takes action, thinking of what Sora would do in this situation, he pulls Demyx into a loose hug. Riku pulls away and stands, "Come on you two are friends."

"We're not friends, we're engaged to be married." states Zexion clearly.

Riku spins on his heel to face the blue haired male. "You're not serious!"

Demyx nods and crawls over to Zexion before collapsing into his lap. "We even have rings, but we never got married because that was when Xemnas sent Zexion on that terrible mission."

Riku sits back down as Demyx meets Zexion in a small peck. "So what is going on with these evil things?" asks Riku.

Zexion rises his hand to his mouth, thinking. "They are getting ruthless. The minds of the strong hearted nobodies. The last ones are Vexen, Saix, and Xemnas. Vexen is an ice nobody and Said the moon, I'm sure you remember. They're the easy ones. I know Sora and you defeated him once but now he's more powerful, both Saix and Xemnas. I'm weak only because Saix has been steadily draining my power…my life. Xemnas said he couldn't do that to me, his assistant in life so he took Axel instead. We've been fighting back though; accidentally crossed into Halloween Town too…I don't know how much longer Axel can hold up. Lexaeus caught me, as you could see. Anyway Vexen is your next opponent. Yet I do not know where the fights will be held."

Riku sighs, "We need to speed things up…before Xemnas gets to powerful…and before Axel is gone."

"But what will happen when you, Riku, take us back to the real world? Will we go to our awaiting bodies…or to the great God in the sky? Because I don't want to go just yet and I don't want to forget everything either." Demyx asks curiously.

Riku sits there baffled, not sure how to answer the innocent water spirit. Zexion pulls Demyx to him, "Don't worry Dem'. No matter what happens you, me, and Axel will stick together." The words echo throughout Riku's being. What happens if they don't make it out at all?

__________________-

Alright in your review tell me what the title resembles. if you guess close to it or exactly right then i will message you and tell you that i'm going to write a oneshot for you. that's when you'll tell me from what series, pairings, plot, stuff like that and i will write it. so don't forget


	8. Seventh: Flying Lances

Rea: and so the story continues…next chapter i'm thinking of going into Riku's POV full time. i guess we'll see though. anyways enjoy the chappie! My plot bunnies have returned with a vengence lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; no Kingdom Hearts or Disney related material. I don't own the song excerpt either. It's Time to Burn, by The Rasmus.

___________-

In The Whitest Darkness

Chapter 7: Flying Lances

_Tell me why do I feel this way  
all my life I've been standing on the borderline  
too many bridges burned  
too many lies I've heard  
I had life but I can't go back  
I can't do that, it will never be the same again  
and I know I don't  
have any time to burn_

_they follow me home, disturbing my sleep  
but I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me  
maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared  
but too many times I've closed the doors behind me _

For almost forever it seemed; Roxas live in his fake world and I watched over him and Namine's progress with Sora's memories.

Occasionally I traveled inside to make sure his life was going as smoothly and normal as possible.

Today is one of those days.

Diz had informed met hat Dusks were spotted throughout the town. Just because a Dusk is the lowest nobody doesn't mean he won't make me go check it out. That's the situation on his day, with more objectives to it.

Due to my transformation into Xehanort's form, I always stay covered by the black cloak and hood. I could never reveal myself to anyone, including Sora. Although on occasion Namine will get me to reveal myself, but it's very rare that she does. Lately, I've been feeling as if I've grown cold to those around me…like I'm sinking.

For Roxas, today would be the day that he goes to the beach and I already have an objective to stop him, yet I don't know why.

As I walk through the tunnels beneath the make-believe city, the air grows warm. I round the corner and my concealed eyes widen.

"Axel, what are you doing here?"

Dull green orbs turn toward me. "I've been given an icky order to pursue Roxas. Either I bring him back or kill him, or else I'm on the chopping block instead."

"But…what am I suppose to do? I can't fight you."

"They told me to wait for Roxas at wherever he's headed today, which happens to be the beach." Axel sighs heavily; sorrow, fear, hatred, and so much more mixed into that one sigh. "Stop him at all costs. Please Riku…"

Anxiety fills every part of my being as my love steps toward me, arms outstretched.

"Axel…no, don't. I'm not myself anymore." I turn away and pull myself together, not letting a single tear slip out.

Arms roll over my shoulders and his hands rest on my chest. "When you're around those who care about you, your true self can be seen, got it memorized?"

"I should get going Axel, if I want to catch Roxas before he gets on that train…I'm sorry. But I'll see you again."

I pull away slowly, not wanting to actually leave, but I do.

I scarcely remember what happened next. I do remember that Roxas had 'fallen' and I picked him up. Before releasing him I asked him a single question.

"Do you feel Sora?"

I didn't wait for his mind to comprehend and disappeared into my portal with the munny bag in my hand and without an answer.

As I walked to Namine's room, to check up on Sora, I felt a deep pain in my chest. These have grown common to me now for I missed my friends and Axel deeply.

Even though I ignored this warning, I knew I would never see Axel again while he was in that form of a Nobody.

_____________-

"Riku…Riku wake up. Come on Riku, tell me what's wrong." an innocent voice calls to him.

The lunar haired male opens his eyes to see the dark blues and purples of the room. "Demyx…" he says weakly.

"Demyx just left a moment ago to go speak with that woman who helped us…Belle I think it was."

Riku props himself up on his elbows, realizing that he was lying on a neatly made bed, "When did we get here?"

"About a couple hours ago but you start sobbing around minutes earlier…Riku…are you okay, what's wrong?"

Riku takes a deep shaky breath and looked toward the ceiling letting the stray tears trail down his face.

"Don't worry Riku, Demyx told me that you've been, in a way, reliving spurts of your past…with Axel. Did something bad happen?"

"No…I mean…it was the last time I saw him and I was…in Xehanort's form."

Zexion hands him a folded blue cloth off of the side table. "I understand…It was the same with Demyx. The day I was assigned to Castle Oblivion I knew I wouldn't come back alive. Axel provoked your replica and he…wanted my power."

Riku wipes his face before facing Zexion. "Why didn't you fight back? You held your own in our fight."

"I was still weak from my battle with you. Plus…Axel had good intentions in mind. I would have been eliminated by Xemnas anyway. Axel was right, I had learned too much."

Riku struggles to reply with something comforting, but Demyx returns with a female at his heels. Her brown hair is pulled back into a bun while a golden dress adorns her figure.

Riku knew her. She was one of the Princesses of Heart, Belle.

He lowers his eyes, ashamed that he had helped Maleficent in acquiring her from her home.

Belle reaches out and lays a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Don't think about those times. It wasn't your fault Riku. You had good intentions that grew hazy by the appearance of Xehanort and Maleficent. I blame none."

"T-Thank you…But we're looking for someone."

Belle drops her gaze to the floor and strides over to the window.

"He's back…Xaldin is tormenting us once more and…our good time was postponed for the Prince has been trapped in the ballroom with some creatures guarding him."

Riku throws his legs over the side of the bed and moves toward the door. "I'll go get him."

A hand pushes against Riku's chest and in turn he glares up at Zexion. "Let me pass."

"Xaldin's Dragoon Nobodies will finish us off easily as long as he's here." the blue-haired spirit turns to Belle. "Where's Xaldin been spotted?"

With a grim look she faces them, "The courtyard…but please be safe."

______________-

As the three sauntered through the halls Riku stops mid-step and Demyx turns back to him as he does. "What's the matter Riku, something troubling you?"

"Ya, Zexion you said that Vexen was next, what gives?"

Zexion's head snaps toward Riku.

"Well excuse me for miscalculating our drop off. But I was unstable at that current moment."

Demyx takes a hold of Zexion's hand, soothing the other spirit instantly.

"Sorry Zexion I didn't mean it that way…I'm just…I want to get to Axel." They except this and continue onward, Riku following close behind.

The courtyard wasn't far away but no traces of life could be found. Then again Xaldin wasn't really alive to begin with. Demyx groans, "Where's Xaldin?"

Just as the blond finishes groaning a whirlwind flies past the three and through the towering iron gate. Riku steps forward, "You two stay here…I can handle him."

"But Riku he's dangerous, let me help in some way." the water spirit pleads. Zexion simply pulls his love close, trying his best to consol him. "Dem, the only way we can help is to keep our strength for another battle. Riku will need our help with Xemnas. Plus, as a spirit our strength will replenish in no time. Go ahead Riku; we'll wait for you here."

Riku grins before running off to the Nobody, the Whirlwind Lancer.

________________-

Riku walks to the middle of the pathway and nothing out of the ordinary happens right away.

That is till cackling erupts from behind the lunar haired male and he spins around on his heel. There stood the wind spirit with his lances floating around him as if they were a wall. "So you're Xaldin…ready to perish?"

The man shakes his head, making his long black dreadlocks sway. Eyes darkened with hate glare at Riku. "I may not have been able to kill Sora…but you're nothing compared to him."

"Dark Firaga!" yells Riku.

Three orbs of blue fire sail toward Xaldin, catching him off guard. He falls back, barely escaping the blow. Bust as his eyes scan in front of him he notes one clear detail.

Riku's gone from sight.

Startled at an all too familiar pain, Xaldin peers down at his chest with widen eyes. The tip of Riku's sword can barely be seen poking through Xaldin's heaving chest.

"You should never underestimate me." Riku growls as he yanks his sword out.

Xaldin crumples to the ground clutching at his evaporating chest. "You can try…But Axel is probably dead by now."

The evil spirit fades away and Riku spins around, dashing back toward the courtyard. Demyx beams with happiness as Riku steps that final step toward them. "So now we're off again right?"

The lunar haired male nods urgently, "When can we leave?"

Zexion looks toward the ground, "Now…" with that a giant hole of white swallows them back into nothingness.


	9. Eighth: Frozen Hearts

_Okay peoples…the next chapter and it is going to be in Riku's POV for the rest of the story. I thought I should let you all know so there's no confusion. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon, due to the overload of end of the year projects they're throwing at us, last minute._

_Oh and thank you __ThexNameless_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy related material. I do however own this idea. Hehehe I own something!_

________________-_

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 8: Frozen Hearts

I struggle to open my eyes. As I do I let out a groan, for it's embarrassing to pass out while traveling via portal back and forth between the white darkness.

Demyx extends his hand and I gladly take it. He really is nice but I'm sure he can be cruel just as all can. Zexion motions toward the awaiting city and both Demyx and I cringe…

Hollow Bastion…

Zexion sighs already preparing to correct us. "This is Radiant Gardens, Hollow Bastion's true self."

Inwardly I begin to calm but with one glance at Demyx my heart jumps.

The poor water spirit's eyes glaze over with tears and his features harden. I cautiously approach Demyx. "Are you okay?"

"No…I died here….gave up all that hope of getting a heart again…" the blond snarls coldly.

I didn't know how to reply to that. I wonder what Sora had been thinking when he slaughtered these nobodies, especially Demyx. But I can't put Sora down for making Demyx fade, just can't. He was looking for Kairi and me, and he was prepared to give anything and everything. I would have done the same.

Zexion reaches toward Demyx but the blond simply marches forward. "I know where allies should be. They are friends with Sora."

I glance at Zexion and he connects his gaze with mine before following behind his lover. The emotional water spirit led us through the city until finally we arrive at a moderate sized house. Just as we get within six feet of the house a female walks out.

She wears a pink dress and a bow of pink ties back her spiraling brown hair. Her gaze automatically shifts to me.

"You must be Riku….But why do you have these two with you? Shouldn't they be looking for the fire spirit?"

I don't know how she knows but I take it as a good sign.

"Um…this is Demyx and Zexion. We are actually looking for Axel. But we don't know where to start."

"That's okay, I'm Aerith. Our friend Cloud is out searching for the evil entity and we've…lost a comrade as well." Aerith sighs deeply. "Cloud and Leon were making their round, even though peace has settled in, and Cloud said they ran into a man called Vexen. Vexen had an unconscious body over his shoulder, most likely the man you are looking for, Axel. Naturally they teamed up and went up against this evil one. Well…"

"An ice shard flew into my shoulder and I faltered for, maybe a few seconds, but it didn't matter. Leon had charged Vexen, but his feet were frozen to the ground and I was blocked off from the area by a five foot thick ice wall. By the time I got through they were gone. I still can't locate them." says a voice from behind.

I turn to see a man in his 20s with spiked fair hair and sky blue eyes.

"I couldn't save Leon or that other one…"

The name Leon rings in my ears. The familiarity of it strikes me hard.

Once when I visited Namine when she was working on Sora's memories in Hollow Bastion, this man…Leon…had made an impression on Sora. It was something he had said about not forgetting.

Zexion's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "We'll help look…is there a place that you haven't searched?"

Demyx turns back. "I know where they're at…Where a Nobody's power is at its best, Vexen and I need open spaces because water is free flowing…ice is water."

We file behind Demyx, following him through the twists and turns. As an opening near, Cloud steps forward, vibrant blue eyes narrowed. "Leon!"

The man lying on the ground looks up, stormy eyes widening. "Cloud get out of here!"

I look toward Leon and the fear washes over his pale face. The scar runs from the tip of his eyebrow to the bridge of his nose while brown hair falls around his face. Even though we're at a distance I can see that his breathing comes in short gasps from exhaustion.

My throat goes dry and my breathes come short as well as my eyes flitter over a figure; with his arms at his sides, trapped in ice up past his waist, laying on the ground on the other side of the arena.

"Axel…" I whisper into the tense air.

A laughter that sounds as a horse's snort rings off the cliffs. I throw my arm to the side and summon my blade, growling at the evil spirit before us, Vexen.

I let my anger loose, "You're looking as womanly as ever, Vexen."

"Riku as arrogant as always," Vexen flips his shoulder length pale blond hair before laughing once more. "You're still ignorant of me though. I've become more powerful than you can imagine."

"Sorry Vexen, but I just can't see how that's possible." I let a smirk curl onto my lips.

"I've been draining this warrior over here." he throws his arm to the side, gesturing toward Leon.

Behind me I hear Cloud growl low.

"After I go in, get Leon out of there," I mumble to Cloud, over my shoulder.

With that I dash forward only to have my sword repelled against Vexen's blue and white shield.


	10. Ninth: Strength of the Moon

_okay I'm switching to Riku full time so things will be easier since he will have no more dreams. Hope you all enjoy the chapter because it's coming to a close very soon, I think. Really sorry i didn't update this past weekend....some things happened and well ya. I won't have any extra chappies up either because i haven't had time to write and even though i have an extended weekend i won't be able to write. To paranoid do to the phone call mom got from the cops and if they'll be back or not. if ya really wanna know what happened message me. but go ahead and read the chappie, hope it's getting better._

Disclaimer: I don't own any content relating to Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the song excerpt. Its by Magic Cat {not sure if that's the correct spelling} I'm sure it's by him for my mom has the CD. Either way the song title is Moonshadow.

Shout out thanks to ThexNameless !

__________________-

In the whitest darkness  
Chapter 9: Strength of the moon

_______________-

_Did it take long to find me?  
I asked the faithful light  
did it take long to find me?  
And are you gonna stay the night?_

_I'm bein' followed by a moonshadow  
Moonshadow  
Moonshadow  
Leapin and hoppin' on a moonshadow  
Moonshadow_

__________________-

Axel looks down at me with worry embedded into his gleaming emerald eyes.

"Riku…are you okay?"

"I know where to go." I step out of his grasp and begin jogging up the stairs to where the doors of the nobodies are held. The others follow me in silence and stay a good length back.

I'm grateful they don't approach me for the memories hit me head on.

Homesickness comes up to the forefront of my mind.

I swallow my feelings and step through the threshold, entering the room that holds the door to all of the nobodies' rooms.

My eyes widen as they connect with the only door still standing and shining as always. Although instead of glowing red, the Lunar Diviner's door glows with a metallic black.

A firm hand grips my shoulder and turns me around. I face Axel directly with Demyx and Zexion at either side of him.

"Riku you need to stay calm. What did I teach you?" My love and teacher asks me with a stern voice.

I inhale deeply. "To not be reckless, think while on the move."

"Now I'm not letting you go in there alone."

My eyes instantly narrow.

"Axel I can handle this joker, trust me."

A smile curves onto his thin pale lips. "Zexion will be going with you. If things turn sour then he'll intervene immediately with an illusion. It's important that Saix not know that Zexy is there with you."

Axel leans down and pecks my lips before spinning me around.

I'm thrust through the door with an invisible Zexion behind me.

Despite my memory of a looming moon in the shape of a heart, I know that it will not be the same.

Instead a dark void of nothingness stretches out beyond the platform. In the dark my eyes connect with the figure before me.

A scar of an 'x' runs between his eyes and over his nose. Elf like ears pokes through his long blue hair.

I grin as we both step into the faint lighting. "Well hello there Saix. It's nice to see you well and still behaving as Xemnas's lapdog."

The man growls low and deep, "Riku…it's a shame we didn't get a chance to fight previously. You wouldn't be mocking me now if you did."

"I don't think you'll impress me at all. You have no moon to give you any power, you're nothing." I materialize my weapon in my hand.

"Is that so?"

A weapon that is known as a berserker claymore appears in his firm grip. It looks like a circular moon on a stick with spikes in my opinion, nothing special there.

Even with the profound weapon he sprints toward me, swinging his great weapon.

I jump to the side, out of his range, and maneuver back in for an attack.

The next thing I know the claymore's end catches with my middle, throwing me into the air.

The crushing pain rages through my body and I can't even retaliate.

Saix must have jumped up the instant he hit me, for he appears next to me and swings the mighty weapon back into my middle.

With a sickening thud I hit the ground, but not letting my sword escape my grip. I roll onto my side and bring myself onto my hands and knees.

Lacking a chance to catch my breath the next hit comes into contact with my back sending me face first back into the floor.

That one only felt like a tap compared to the beginning two whacks. The last beating must have had the intention of making me lose grip of my weapon.

Well…it worked…Way to Dawn skids about six feet away from me.

"Are you impressed now you filthy creature?"

"…" I say nothing, refusing him the honor of hearing the pain in my voice.

"A person with half light and dark can never have the potential for anything. I knew you were nothing. It's a good thing I fought Sora instead, he was challenging," he continues to mock me.

Finally I roll over onto my throbbing back. "H-How…that…power?"

A sneer spreads across his countenance. "I absorbed much of Zexion's power. He has quite a lot stored up, probably because he does nothing."

I struggle to stand and haul myself to my feet.

Saix does not swing at me but lets me stand glaring at him.

"Are you ready to die, twilight boy?"

My breath escapes me as the pain continues to circulate through my limbs.

I fall back to my knees, helpless.

I wish I could be strong, even after those years of battling Ansem's heartless and nobody I still depend on others. I guess that's what Sora meant though.

You always need friends to back you up.

I expect the next hit to come rather quickly but it never does.

A barrier of papers blocks me from Saix as Zexion runs over to me. He grabs my arm, dragging me to my feet and over to my sword.

I glance back just in time to see the papers vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Zexion, are you here for another donation? You know Xemnas is not happy with you."

The azure haired male next to me just ignores the other man and hands me my sword.

"Get fighting Riku, he's not so tough. Use his weakness, there's an opening after he swings."

Granting me a nod I stride forward with pain resonating in every step. The sound of my pulse rings in my ears…I push the sting away and continue forward, gaining speed.

Saix swings the claymore once more and I dodge it easily.

Following Axel and Zexion's instructions I dance forward and thrust Way to Dawn through Saix's back.

A howl parts the man's lips as he falls to the ground, already dissolving back, forever, into nothingness.

Exactly where he belongs.

"You did good Riku. All you needed was a little boost."

I flash Zexion a grin over my shoulder, "Yeah, so let's get the hell out of here."

He gives a slight nod before leading me through the exit just in time as the room collapses in on itself.

Demyx comes up to me first. "So are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just a little banged up but I'm fine. Now let's hurry, we need to get you all back…"

A hand circles around my shoulders as I'm lead forward by Axel with Zexion and Demyx following right behind us.

As we walk the rest of the stairs to the door I couldn't help but wonder.

_Will they remember me and all that's gone on? What if I never see them again? Sora, Roxas, and Kairi are nice to hang with…but these three understand me better than I could ever understand myself. I just hope…I can at least see them again, even if…they don't remember._


	11. Tenth: Divide

_Okay I hope that this chapter is long in you guys and girls' opinion. In my opinion I hate the battle in this one and I feel like I could've done far better. But my brother approved and said that it's fine. So instead of usually redoing it I said okay. I've managed to get this chapter typed up from my brain, continue to conquer a cold, and continue to survive school so bear with__me. Only a few more days to go. I'm out June 4._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Square Enix does. The song excerpt is not mine to own either; it's called Twilight (by) Thriving Ivory._

__________________-

In the whitest darkness  
Chapter 10: Divide

_______________-

_I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers, baby, like rivers do  
But I still talk about you though  
And wonder how it is your life will unfold.  
Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Show me what it looks like_

_I know I should be happy that my mission is almost done…but I don't want to lose the friends that I've made. Who knew that I would be a hero and not be fully of the light? I guess the saying is right: There's always darkness in the brightest light, and light in the deepest darkness. And I'm ready to get moving on and be with those I care about, and not drag them down like I did in the beginning of this whole journey…when I opened the door._

With my hand intertwined with Axels' I lead them to Xemnas. Just as expected the evil entity floats in mid-air with an aerial blade the shade of blood in each hand.

The silver-haired, tanned skin, crimson eyed man grins sadistically at me. "It's so good to see you again Riku. Or are you calling yourself Ansem again?"

I release my grip on his hand and summon my sword. The growl that slips from between my clenched teeth seems to echo in the void where I had last fought this man. But instead I don't have Sora with me. This time I have Axel, Demyx, and Zexion; the last three people I would have suspected to come with me.

"Have you all come to give me your powers? I knew each and every one of my fellow members would fall. But either way I need all of your power combined to live and have a heart!"

Zexion snorts at the comment.

"Xemnas you'll never have a heart."

A warm light flashes beside me and I know that Axel had summoned his chakrams to the ready. Zexion waves his hand and a swirl of wind comes with a book dissolving into focus. Lastly Demyx lifts his arm high above him where water forms into his sitar.

Balancing the blue instrument on his hip Demyx glares coldly at his former leader.

"The only ones leaving are us!"

The beautifully short melody erupts from the sitar as water clones dance in a circle around Zexion and him.

I tilt my head up at Axel and grin, "I'm ready to fight alongside you."

The love of my life leans down and his lips ghost over mine, barely touching. Irritated I use my free hand to pull his head down so our lips meet. As we part his lips peck mine one last time before he launches forward, throwing his blazing spiked spheres at the target.

Slightly dazed I jump into the fight as well, swinging and clashing my sword to his aerial blades with all of my strength.

The standstill of battle continues as neither Axel nor I can land a single blow to the man. Till a horde of water clones rushes up and swarms Xemnas, engulfing him in an orb of water.

Axel and I jump backward and out of the way just in time.

Three illusions of Zexion, each gripping the hilt of a Soul Eater, float toward the drowning Xemnas. Each sword raises in unison and each sword plunges inward.

The sizzling of water connects with my ears just as smoke fills my vision.

"Riku, move!" shrieks Axel.

Lost in the blur of my watering eyes I attempt to run to the side, which ever that way is.

A firm hand grips my wrist and flings me around ending with me crashing into the person who had a hold of me in the first place.

The nip of fire on my skin dances through my nerves to my brain, signaling a warning that I'm in danger. With my life in mind I throw my elbow back and swing Way to Dawn.

The spiritually balance of my sword clashes with that of the scorching blade of Xemnas. Thanks to my lack of promptness his blade sends my own skating across the non-existent ground.

Even with the dying of the smoke all I can see through my burning eyes is the blistering threat of Xemnas's aerial blades. Reason escapes my mind as the last thought pops into my head, a crappy little ploy.

I dart to his right, in the direction of my sword. As expected he follows my movement with his own. At the last moment I skid to a halt and begin to sprint to the other direction, hopefully that of my comrades.

The hair on my arms tingle, foreshadowing the oncoming events. I spin around on my heel, expecting much but seeing none.

A tall body steps in front of me, shielding me, as the voice that belongs to the body hisses and its breathing becomes labored.

Fierce tears spill out from my already irritated eyes as it all comes together.

A single sizzling aerial blade protrudes from Axel's chest, almost touching my own.

"It's okay Riku…I'm only a spirit…I'll be fine," he says with difficulty.

The sword leaves his frame as he kneels onto the ground. I run a hand alongside the edge of his pained countenance.

Demyx and Zexion jog over to Axel as I turn to Xemnas. By the flick of my wrist Way to Dawn appears back into my bloody grip.

As I launch myself at him, blood trickles down from my shoulder and onto the hilt of my rapier. I slash at Xemnas as if I was a cruel Heartless creature that I had battled so many of.

Fury and loathing fill my physique while I drive him back onto his knees.

"You can't…no…you won't…kill me. I am Xehanort…you are…just like me," he snarls at me with heavy breathing.

I narrow my eyes at Xemnas, shooting invisible daggers of disgust at him. "You're time is up…I'm nothing like you!"

A thrust, twist, and pull later I walk away from the dissolving corpse of the evil entity.

Great illumination shines like one that would appear as one would get ready to go to heaven. It stops me in my tracks, only feet away from my long lost lover. I reach out towards him, my voice paralyzed and my ears unable to detect the conversation between the three spirits any longer.

The ache of longing throbs throughout my limbs as I turn away.

_At least now they'll be safe. Now they can go back to the lives that they once had. But is it right of me not to wish that for them? Is it decent of me to want us to never leave this place so that everything can stay the same? Probably…but who would know what I'm feeling, I'll go home to that small little island and go on with my small consistent life…never seeing him again…_

Arms snake ghostly around my shoulders, draping down onto my chest. I lean my head back and let the prolonged tears slip effortlessly down my pale cheeks. The warmth and comfort from my love's vaporous body calms me to a numb state.

His voice whispers into my ear, "Riku…I'll never stay away long, I promise I'll find you. Just wait for me…don't let anyone steal your heart…keep your heart broken till I return to fix it, okay?"

I choke back some tears and nod. Axel's lips press down on my cheek. His hand falls to my own and he grips my stunned appendage.

My love walks away and I grip the object he left in my hand tight. Loneliness fills my being. Spinning around I dash over to Axel in an attempt to wrap my arms around him one last time, for all I know.

Instead I stumble straight through him and land on the floor, sobbing. I look up and he only smiles down at me…a heartbreakingly vulnerable smile.

The three spirits ascend into the beaming white glow, leaving me utterly alone.

I lie down on this plane of energy which intersects with all the other realms…

_Hopefully Namine will find me. But then again I don't want her to. I want to stay alone. Just as it should be. The cruel numbness of my body reminds me of that everlasting darkness. Maybe I'll get to fade back into that...and maybe, just maybe I'll find Axel there. Yeah right, that would be my luck. Namine had better come soon..._

I pull my hands up to my face and gaze upon the present Axel had given me. The best thing he could ever bestow upon me...

...a single black ribbon.


	12. Eleventh: Wash Away

_Okay this is not my best week, obviously. I'm going to try to get this story finished soon but I hate to rush things so bear with me here folks. Honestly, I could end it in chapter 12 and sequel it but I don't think I wanna._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters. Nor do i own the song; now i can't remeber what it is but either way i don't own it._

__________________-_

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 11: Wash Away

_________________-

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
Love will find you._

__________________-

_After I had curled up in that white darkness, Namine had come to my rescue. With one look at me she knew that things had worked out. Namine knew from the beginning that this would happen. But I'm glad she didn't tell me, I might have not gone…I don't know…I just want them back…especially Axel._

A week had passed and no signs…no nothing. The summer sun shines into my window, not that it can blind me anymore. Sighing heavily I dress and make my way down the stairs of my empty house. The black boots thud against the hard wood, creating an echo as if I lived in a cave.

Walking into the kitchen, I open the fridge but don't even bother.

My stomach growls and I slam the door shut.

I can't eat. I don't want to eat. It will just come right back up. But I wish I could.

Just like sleep. I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. But I wish I could.

A fist raps against my front door and I move slowly to answer it. The second I open the door I regret it. I try to slam it shut on their faces.

Hands and feet force the elegant door open and pull me out into the warm island air.

"Riku take that ribbon off. There's no use in wearing it, you'll just get hurt by running into things."

I groan, "Sora, I'm perfectly fine."

"Roxas….tell Riku he's not okay!"

The blonde says nothing but pulls me in a different direction, away from my optimistic friend. As he stops I can feel his blue eyes staring at me.

"Riku…I know you told us all about…well everything. But do you really think Axel will come back? I mean, I just don't want your hopes to get to high because your heart must be full of love for him."

"No Roxas. My heart is broken."

I turn away and sprint down the sidewalk that I know by heart. There's no problem with me walking around the island with a ribbon over my eyes because I know it all by heart. Plus everyone gets out of my way.

I don't know how long I ran. I just wanted to run. I want to get away from them; Sora and Roxas, and their love for each other.

Exhausted to my core, I slump down onto the sand of the wide beach. Just as I do rain drops pelt my body. Pulling my thin black jacket around my white shirt, I shiver. I dig the toe of a coal colored boot into the sand before I pull my blue-jean clad legs up to my chest, hugging them.

The rain slides down the strands of my hair and over the ribbon, now soaking me completely.

_I wish I could just wash away like the sand, to sink back into the ocean where I should be._

"Now why are you in the rain? You'll catch a cold."

I turn to the quizzical voice…that familiar voice; the one that had taunted me so in that castle.

"Y-You found me?"

"Of course, I do remember where you lived. I'm not that ignorant."

Even with the ribbon covering my eyes I can see him. From the mind's eye, I've always been weird like that. He looks the same as he did when he was a Nobody. Now he wears light blue jeans and a dark violet t-shirt with a black jacket. In his hand he holds an umbrella. It shields both of us from the rain.

"W-what…do I call you now?"

He laughs at me, the first time I've ever heard him laugh.

"I still have the same name. You do remember it right, it's Zexion."

I smile up at him before it hits me like a sack of bricks.

"Are you the only one here?"

"No I found Demyx before I came for you. I…couldn't locate Axel."

I release the breath I had been holding. _Zexion didn't find Axel…doest that mean? No it can't. _

"Come on Riku. I have Demyx in the car, let's get you home and out of the rain."

It was as if my body went completely numb and I was watching myself walk with Zexion to his car. In the backseat sat Demyx as usual. I was placed in beside him, I refused to talk though. I didn't give Zexion my address but he already knew it, said he had been there earlier but I wasn't home. He had run into Sora and Roxas, they told him where I was probably headed.

Demyx took me to my room and got me changed and in bed. I didn't sleep though; no it was only eight at night. He sat with me. When he did try to leave I told him there were guest rooms, it is a big house anyway. Demyx said that they would stay. With that in mind I was able to sleep, but only for a little while.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I walk downstairs and sniff the air; the sweet smell of break.

"We're going to go out and get you some groceries. You have nothing in the fridge to work with, just pancakes." Demyx says distastefully.

Zexion walks past me. "We'll be back in an hour or two. Stay inside okay? We called Sora and told him that we're taking care of you."

They disappear toward the door. "Oh, Riku why don't you take the ribbon off, do you want me to pick you up some shades instead?" asks the blonde.

To please him I turn in my seat, "Sure, thanks, I'll make it up to you."

They leave without another word. In the back of my mind I wish that someone would talk to me. I don't want to be alone right now.

To my luck my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and open it before I hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Riku, it's me Namine. Are you busy?"

"When am I ever busy anymore?"

She laughs, "I just thought that maybe you would want to talk to me about something. I had a feeling."

I smile, "Your feelings are always right. I wanted to talk to you about them."

"I'm all ears Riku."

"Zexion and Demyx came back yesterday and stayed with me…"

"And you want to know where Axel is, right?"

"Yeah…if you don't' mind," I shift in my seat restlessly.

"Axel should be back by now. But it is possible that, well, he might not remember anything. Sometimes that can happen. There's also a possibility that he didn't come back at all."

Silence lifts between us and I ponder over whether I should just hang up.

"But Riku, I doubt any of those possible thoughts. He loves you too much. Your love alone will find him. Just hold out a little longer."

"Okay thanks Namine."

"No problem Riku, just relax."

The line goes dead and I slip the phone back into my pocket. With a sigh I move to the couch and wait for my two friends to get back.

_Axel…please come back to me. I don't know where you are…_

_____________________________________________-

so ya...filler chapter....the catalyst chapter.


	13. Twelfth: Reach Out

_Okay…well I decided that I'm just going to complete this story. I would hate to keep it going, especially after I thought long and hard. However I do think that you readers finally deserve an ending. This is the __**LAST**__ chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts setting or characters. Nor do I own the song; Walk on Water {by} Milk Inc._

_

* * *

_

In the Whitest Darkness

Chapter 12: Reach Out

* * *

_There was a time_

_When nothing would last_

_There was a time_

_I held on to the past_

_I would_

_Walk on water_

_Just to be with you_

_Walk on water_

_Just to be with you_

_Split the ocean_

_Cross the sea_

_Walk on water_

_If you believe_

* * *

Zexion and Demyx had stayed the night again. But went out early to go…I don't know where. I was told to stay inside till they returned. Normally I would protest to such a demand, but I'm too tired. Not tired in the sense of sleeping, but mentally exhausted.

I drag myself out of bed but and change out of my sweat pants and tank top. Now in a pair of jeans and a white tank top I head downstairs.

Hissing I hurry to the living room, where carpet adorns the floor, so that the cold wood doesn't chill my bare feet. Just as I slump onto the couch a knock sounds from the door.

I groan and trudge over. I run my fingers through my long silver hair and tightened the knot for the black ribbon.

Opening the door I realize I can't tell who it is.

"Who are you?"

"Come on Riku; tell me you haven't forgotten me. It could be that silly ribbon you wear all the time."

"Y-Kairi what do you need?"

I don't know why she's here. I haven't talk to her in forever. As far as I'm concerned I didn't even know that she was still friends with me. She must look the same though, probably still wearing those pink clothes too.

"Can I come in?"

I try to smile and seem polite. "Sure."

I lead her to the couch I had been sitting on. Kairi takes a seat close to me. "Kairi, what do you need?"

"I've missed you Riku. I still talk to Sora and Roxas but you're non-existent to me now. Namine told me what happened."

I raise an eyebrow, "I guess that doesn't surprise me. But I ask again, what do you need?"

"To know if you're alright. Zexion and Demyx won't let any of us near you. They say that you're healing. But…Axel is probably gone if he isn't back yet."

"Thanks, Kai." I say sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant…I meant, why don't you go look for him?"

I slump back into the couch, thinking of how to answer. "Kai, I made a promise to stay broken. I'll wait for him, he said he'd come no matter what."

The weight shifts and she jumps up, glowering over me, angry.

"And what if he doesn't? Get up Riku, this isn't like you! Go and look! Why do you sit here all depressed? When you were in the darkness did you just sit back and wait for Sora? No! No, you didn't. So why is this different?"

"Look Kai I don't expect you, Namine, Sora, or Roxas to understand what I'm feeling or thinking. For one thing Zexion and Demyx do. They were torn apart from each other. You and Namine weren't. Sora and Roxas weren't. I'm alone and waiting. Axel asked me to wait and that's what I'm going to do, because if I happen to move and get looking I may just miss him in the process."

"I-I…Riku I'm sorry…" she whispers to me.

"It's okay Kai, its okay."

Kairi walks around the couch, her footsteps disappearing slowly. "Call me if you need anything. We're all here for you, Riku."

With that she's gone. I guess I'm still friends with her after all. Kairi always was very smart. Even if she doesn't understand she'll accept and help either way. A great friend to have…

My muscles finally begin to relax and my mind clears. With a smile on my lips I leave, heading to my new destination to wait.

Slowly I walk down the beach, the summer sun shining down on me through the clouds. It must be going to rain, but no wind crashes into me threateningly.

I kick my tennis shoes off and step into the water. The chill of water hits me first before I relax and it doesn't seem cold any longer.

I continue to stride out into the water till it reaches my knees. The water parts around me as I stand listening to the waves sliding up and down the beach.

The knot of my ribbon comes undone and it cascades down into the water, disappearing forever.

Slightly irritated I turn to the culprit and swing out. His hand catches my wrist and he pulls me toward him.

I look up into shining orbs of devotion and I smile.

"I kept my promise…I kept my heart broken….till you can fix it."

Leaning up, he leans down and meets me halfway in a small kiss. I run my hand through his red spikes.

"I've missed you Axel, what took you so long?"

Axel flashes his trademark smirk at me. "Sorry love, I got held up. The family if you know what I mean. I knew you would be done here, been waiting for a few hours."

My eyes widen and I blink, confused. "Wait, you've been waiting…for me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know where to look without raising any alarm. I wanted to surprise you. So I waited here, and you came."

"Kairi was right…But I'm glad you're here."

Axel lifts me up into his arms, walking me back to the shore. I struggle in his grip. "Hey I can walk you know."

"I know but I'd rather keep a hold on you. Don't want to lose you ever again."

I smile and stop moving. Instead I snuggle closer to his cloak clad chest. I run a finger over his tattoos.

"Are you going to live with me now?"

Axel stops on the edge of water and beach and looks down at me.

"Riku I swear I'll never leave you. But if I happen to move on, I'll wait for you in the next life…always. I love you."

A grin holds my lips up, "I love you too…got it memorized?"

He smiles at me more before leaning down and capturing my lips in another kiss.

* * *

**_So tell me, what do you all think? Was it okay, good, or absolutely horrible? Either way i still love you all for reading, because i enjoyed writing it. Now onto another story. _**


End file.
